


First Strike

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, for the shippers. Literally wrote this in like 20 mins with minimal proof reading so sorry if it sucks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Strike

Bård gasped as the hand nestled in his hair tightened, pulling to angle his head upwards. The action made him unsteady on his knees and he leaned back, placing his hand on the floor behind him while his eyes travelled up to meet those of his brother. The sight was not a new one, but it never failed to excite him; the steady rise and fall of his chest, his pink lips hanging open, his stormy eyes fixated on Bård, this was what he loved. Vegard’s grip tightened once more in a silent command, so Bård turned his attention back to the part of his brother he loved the most. He brought his hand up, but before he could touch him he felt the sting of a slap on his face. He looked up, shocked, blood pounding in his ears and his eyes beginning to water.

  
“No” was all Vegard said, before bringing the hand that had hit him back to caress the rapidly darkening pink spot on Bård’s cheek before sliding it into his hair. He now had his brother exactly where he wanted him, his head between his hands, and his perfect mouth ready and waiting. Vegard guided his cock towards his brother, gasping as it slid between his wet lips and his tongue began circling the sensitive tip. He relaxed his grip on Bård’s hair as his practiced mouth continued it’s exquisite assault on his dick, his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth hung in a silent O, his breaths ragged and harsh. He soon felt the familiar tightening in his groin, shivers running up his spine and he began to move in time with Bård’s mouth, his hands pressing firmly as he thrust, feeling his dick penetrate deeper and deeper until it was hitting the back of his little brother’s throat and making him gag, muscles clenching around his cock and pushing him ever closer to the edge. He opened his eyes and looked down, Bård was a mess; his hair wild and unruly in Vegard’s grip, his cheek bright red, his eyes watering from his brother’s invasion, but there was something else in his eyes; a desire burning brightly, which together with the bulge in his pants was making it very plain how much he was enjoying this.

The evidence of Bård’s arousal coupled with the violent mouth-fucking he was delivering was enough to push him over the edge, he pulled Bård’s hair and rammed himself deep into his mouth as he came, throwing his head back and groaning low and long. Bård continued to lick him through his orgasm, sending shooting sparks hurtling through his veins, dancing along his limbs and fizzling at the tips of his fingers. He pulled out, untangled his hands from Bård’s hair and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment while he regulated his breathing.

He felt Bård move and glanced down to see him scrambling to his feet. The patch of red on his face was angry, and Vegard immediately felt guilty. He’d struck his brother; he’d never done something like that before. As Bård straightened up, Vegard’s hand darted out and grabbed his, their fingers entwining. He pulled his younger brother towards him and brought his other hand up to gently stroke his cheek, feeling the hot flesh burn away under his touch.  
“I’m sorry” He said quietly, as his hands slid to his shoulders and encircled him, pulling him into an apologetic embrace and nestling his face into the crook of his neck.  
“Don’t be” Bård said, grinning against his brother’s shoulder. “I fucking loved it”


End file.
